You First Loser TRADUCCION
by Adigium21
Summary: Cuando la relación "informal" de Harry y Draco resulta en un embarazo en un millón, deciden quién será el desafortunado que les contará a sus familias con una apuesta sobre un juego de snap explosivo... Traducción autorizada del fic de Zeitgeistic, en Livejournal. Completa.


**Notas de la autora:**

Título: "Tú primero, perdedor"

Autor/Artista: **zeitgeistic**

Prompt: Harry y Draco tienen una relación intermitente, desde que salieron de Hogwarts. El problema es que nunca le han contado a nadie. Ahora Draco (o Harry) está embarazado, y necesitan decidir qué hacer.

Cuenta de palabras/medio artístico: 6,300

Rating: R intenso

Contiene: Malas apuestas (más o menos), buenos Malfoy (bueno, tal vez no), pánico de padres primerizos, y la permanente calentura de Harry por Draco.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No se gana nada por esto, y no se intenta infringir en el _copyright_.

¿De acuerdo con el Epílogo?: Ron/Hermione sí, Harry/Draco no.

¿Quién está embarazado?: Draco.

Notas: ¡Gracias a **firethesound** por la revisión beta de último minuto! 3

Resumen: Cuando la relación "informal" de Harry y Draco resulta en un embarazo en un millón, deciden quién será el desafortunado que les contará a sus familias en una forma muy madura y adulta que, indudablemente, prueba sus inherentes y estelares habilidades para ser padres: con una apuesta sobre un juego de snap explosivo (que probablemente está arreglado; seamos realistas: Draco está jugando).

 **Notas del traductor:**

¡Mi gente! Estoy de vuelta por estos rumbos después de un rato de no traducir. Espero que esta historia les guste. Creo que es la primera historia que traduzco con MPreg, aunque necesito hacer memoria.

Ya las advertencias están en la parte de arriba, entonces están avisados.

Gracias infinitas a **zeitgeistic** por dejarme traducir su preciosidad. Ella es de Livejournal, por si desean ir a conocerla. Dejaré los links en mi perfil.

Ah, y como ya saben cómo soy, esto está recién terminado...

Disfruten…

* * *

 **Tú primero, perdedor**

—El perdedor lo cuenta —dice Harry.

Draco levanta las cejas.

—Entonces, adelante.

Harry frunce el ceño.

—No me jodas, Malfoy.

Draco sonríe traviesamente.

—Ya lo hice. Ese es nuestro problema, ¿o ya se te olvidó?

—Imagino que no podré olvidarlo por al menos otros dieciocho años.

Draco frunce el ceño.

—Te doy seis meses para que cambies tu tono, Potter —dice entre dientes.

Harry lo mira con recelo, momentáneamente desconcertado. No suelen pasar seis meses sin follar. Lo usual son dos. Aunque, últimamente, lo han hecho de cuando en cuando, aquí y allá. Harry nunca ha estado seguro de si eso significa algo, o si su mutua falta de parejas románticas "serias" simplemente los ha unido más frecuentemente, porque están jodidamente solos.

Es solo que Harry nunca ha sido el tipo de persona que se siente solo. No extraña a las personas. Pero, a veces, extraña a Draco. El idiota fastidioso. Trata de olvidarlo y pone otra carta sobre la mesa. Ésta explota. _Joder_.

Draco le sonríe con suficiencia, apoyándose sobre el respaldo de la silla, y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Hablamos con mis padres por la Red Flú, o primero con los Weasley?

—Te detesto —dice Harry entre dientes, sin enojo. Luego, para sí mismo, añade —: ¿Cómo me pasó esto a mí? Soy una buena persona. Hago cosas buenas y soy amable, y usualmente solo se me olvida el cumpleaños de Hermione una vez al año. (Típicamente, el 19 de septiembre).

—Bueno, empezaremos con mis padres, querido "buena persona" —dice Draco, rodando los ojos.

Harry lo mira a los ojos de nuevo, sintiendo que se le estira la piel por la incómoda sensación de terror. Es un auror, por el amor de Merlín: no es como si Lucius o Narcissa pudieran hacerle algo si les decía que había embarazado a su hijo… Pero, la cosa es que, cuando los Malfoy se enteren, eso significará que los Weasley deberán enterarse poco después. ¿Y si la idea no les gustaba? ¿Y si no podían olvidar el pasado de Draco? ¿Y si lo hacían escoger entre ellos y Draco y su bebé?

Eso solo hace que Harry quiera vomitar.

Saben del embarazo desde hace solo tres semanas, y es jodidamente raro, ya que ha habido como cuatro casos de embarazos masculinos, sin haber estado bajo un estricto régimen de pociones de fertilidad, en la historia del mundo, y era obvio que Harry tenía que ser parte activa del caso número cinco, y ni siquiera había pensado llegar a ser padre, y mucho menos con Draco, que estaba sorprendentemente tranquilo con todo el asunto, y el hecho de que habría un lazo familiar entre ambos por el resto de sus vidas, sin mencionar que probablemente le saldrían estrías, y Harry también parecía muy tranquilo, y…

Está hablando demasiado. En su propia cabeza. No es raro cuando está pensando acerca de Draco. Es solo que son demasiadas cosas en las que pensar cuando se trata del rubio, y si le diera una oración individual a cada una, bueno, tendría muchas oraciones.

—Tal vez deberíamos esperar.

Draco entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Hasta cuándo?

—¿Otro mes, más o menos? —sugiere Harry con esperanza.

Draco frunce la nariz, pero Harry sabe que el rubio teme que sus padres se enteran, tanto o más que lo que Harry teme por los Weasley, así que lo considera. Después de un momento, Draco bufa—. Está bien, Harry. —El moreno sonríe. Luego, Draco dice —: Pero mis hormonas están alborotadas. Ven a follarme. No, espera. Quiero follarte antes de ponerme demasiado gordo.

—El mejor día de la vida —dice Harry, poniéndose de pie. No tiene que hablar con Mamá y Papá Malfoy hoy, y va a poder follar. Draco se aleja de la mesa, quitándose la camisa mientras gira, y camina hacia el dormitorio. La mirada que le ofrece a Harry por encima de su hombro es cien por ciento de promiscuidad, y Harry está a punto de ser muy promiscuo por el rubio.

No está tan ansioso de decirles a los Weasley lo promiscuo que es por Draco. Pero siempre está el siguiente mes.

—x—

Cuatro semanas más tarde, Harry ya casi se ha convencido de que Draco olvidó que el moreno perdió la apuesta.

Cuatro semanas y tres horas más tarde, la interpretación de Harry es corregida.

—Mi madre me alcanzó cuando caminaba para la chimenea y no pude escaparme de cenar con ello —dice Draco cuando Harry entra después de un turno de fin de semana, para encontrárselo probándose una corbata frente al espejo—. Le dije que llevaré a un invitado. No olvides que perdiste la apuesta.

El buen humor de Harry por ver a Draco con una puritana corbata (su prenda favorita, básicamente) rápidamente se evapora, como un Oasis Portable Weasley.

—Maldición. ¿En serio?

—Me temo que sí —dice Draco.

Harry frunce el ceño y trata de distraerlo acurrucándose contra el rubio, abrazándolo por detrás, rodeando su cuerpo con los brazos. Ya tiene tres meses y casi no se le nota; nadie podría adivinarlo cuando lleva puesto lo que él denomina como "túnicas baratas de fin de semana", pero cuando lleva puesta una de las camisetas apretadas de Harry, comienza a verse como si tuviera una pequeña barriga, y Harry piensa que es increíblemente adorable. Apoya las palmas sobre la pequeña curva del estómago de Draco y pone su cabeza en el hombro del otro hombre, cerrando los ojos, mientras trata de sentir algo. Sabe que es demasiado pronto, pero es jodidamente increíble que esto pueda pasar y, por Merlín, algunos días desea poder decirles a Ron y Hermione.

Pero por supuesto que no puede decirles. Podría haberles dicho dos meses antes, cuando él y Draco se enteraron, o hace un mes, cuando perdió el juego de snap y la subsecuente apuesta. A Draco no le molesta la idea de que todos se enteren de su extraña " _casi no"_ relación. Bueno, decir que no le molesta no es lo más correcto. Pero está resignado al hecho de que los Weasley van a saber, algún día, que tiene sexo regularmente con Harry. Y que lo ha estado haciendo de vez en cuando por los últimos tres años.

Y decir resignado es algo muy extraño para referirse a Draco. En el mundo exterior, es conocido por ser un patán de primera (y lo es) pero, aparentemente, Harry se siente atraído por los patanes de primera y, a veces, es difícil unir en su mente al Draco que se mete en su cama tres noches a la semana y al Draco que trabaja con Susan Bones y Pansy Parkinson: su jefe, el editor de " _El Profeta_ ", se refiere a los tres con afecto con el término "Batallón de Perras".

—Quizá deberías escribir una historia al respecto —sugiere Harry—. Sexy y despiadado reportero político senior, de alguna manera embarazado por Harry Potter, sin duda debido a la extraña e incesante habilidad de Potter de ser una Ley de Murphy andante.

Draco bufa.

—Por favor, no te sientas especial. Además, eres terrible con los encabezados. Y de todas formas les dirás a mis padres. _Tú_ perdiste.

Harry gruñe y pasa sus manos lentamente por el estómago del rubio, hasta que éste suelta la corbata y se deja caer contra el pecho del moreno.

—Es solo que casi me cae bien tu madre estos días, y no quiero que me odie de nuevo.

Draco contiene una risa.

—Pero sé que te encantará contarle a mi padre.

—Así sería, si pudiera ser en otro lugar que no fuera la Mansión. ¿Me rescatarás si invoca algún tipo de magia Malfoy antigua y me atrapa en un espejo, o algo así?

—Depende de si el espejo en el que te ponga hace juego o no con mis muebles.

—¿Cómo voy a poder velar por ti y el bebé Potter si no puedo ir a trabajar?

—Bebé Malfoy —dice Draco, frunciendo el ceño. Luego, gira sobre sí mismo para ser más directo—. Yo soy el que lleva al bebé, yo lo reclamo como heredero. Si quieres un heredero, tendrás que embarazarte.

Suena bastante razonable, pero, de todas formas, a Harry le gusta sacarlo a colación cada que puede. Porque molesta a Draco con ello. Harry sonríe y se inclina para darle un beso. Está pensando en deshacer la corbata, solo para ver al rubio haciéndola de nuevo, cuando siente que algo duro está presionando contra su muslo, y decide tomar otra dirección. Para nada con la intención de distraerlo. El moreno se pone de rodillas, aparta la túnica de Draco con cuidado para jugar con las trabillas del pantalón. La respiración de Draco se acelera mientras Harry alza la mirada por encima de la curva de su barriga. Debería ser raro, y Harry admite que todavía se está acostumbrando a la idea, pero es tan excitante pensar en que una parte de él y una parte de Draco están haciendo algo completamente nuevo; que su magia es tan jodidamente compatible que crearon vida sin siquiera necesitar pociones fertilizadoras. Abre los pantalones de Draco y lentamente separa la tela, sonriendo cuando la polla de Draco se libera. Puede notar las ganas de Draco en el rostro, con sus ojos enfocados en la boca del moreno, viendo cómo su aliento sale con cada jadeo. Harry se relame los labios y Draco siente cómo su estómago se contrae; entierra los dedos en la melena de Harry y aprieta.

—¿Lo quieres? —pregunta Harry, recorriendo el miembro con su nariz. Draco aprieta los dedos de nuevo, antes de subirlos y bajarlos otra vez, acariciando a Harry sin detenerse.

—Sí, hazlo. Venga, chúpamela.

A Harry le encanta cómo lo dice, así que lo hace. Con muchas ganas. Para cuando los muslos de Draco se tensan y su cabeza está hacia atrás, Harry lleva un ritmo que no le molestaría prolongar por el resto de la noche. Pero entonces, Draco susurra:

—Joder, Harry, sí. —Harry gime desde lo profundo de su garganta, desesperado de pronto por terminar. Baja la mano y se desabrocha torpemente el pantalón, sacándose la polla y jalándosela al mismo ritmo que mueve la cabeza. Le encanta cuando Draco usa su nombre de pila. El sonido de éste ha hecho que el moreno alcance el orgasmo más en más de una ocasión, generalmente con la polla de Draco dentro del culo al mismo tiempo. Pero esto, tener a Draco en la boca y el sabor de su miembro recorriéndolo dentro lo lleva al clímax igual de rápido. Siente cómo sus bolas se aprietan y luego el caliente rio de semen dentro de su palma mientras la cierra alrededor de la cabeza y frota. Gime de nuevo, acercando más las caderas de Draco con su mano libre. Draco jadea y dice su nombre una última vez, y su semen se derrama dentro de la boca del moreno.

Hay peores formas de prepararse para una visita a los parientes políticos, que en realidad no lo son.

—x—

Parece como si Lucius Malfoy no pudiera decidirse si destripar a Harry o explotarlo. Harry comprende el conflicto interno, pues se siente de la misma forma. Narcissa, por otro lado, está siendo perfectamente amable, como siempre, mientras le envía a Lucius significativas miradas mientras el hombre le pasa la sal a Harry.

Es un hecho que Harry no le echará sal a nada esta noche.

—Así que, señor Potter —dice Narcissa—, Draco me cuenta que trabajan juntos seguido. ¿Está pensando en una carrera en la política para su futuro?

—No, joder —dice Harry, antes que pensar mejor qué decir. Escucha cómo Draco se ahoga a su lado y siente el pánico subir por su pecho, antes de entender que tragó mal el agua. Harry lo golpea en la espalda y piensa: "Venga, Potter, no mates a tu hijo accidentalmente, imbécil". Draco lo fulmina con la mirada, mientras sus ojos lloran al tratar de calmar su respiración.

—Siéntate, Harry —dice entre dientes, pero está tratando de contener una sonrisa.

Harry lo obedece y luego nota las miradas de escrutinio de mami y papi Malfoy. Se aclara la garganta.

—Lamento eso. Soy el resultado de mi crianza —dice, sospechando que eso les parecerá agradable, pues no hay nada que le guste a un Malfoy más que los burgueses conozcan su lugar.

Y funciona. Lucius sonríe de lado y Narcissa arruga los ojos, y el resto de la cena no está tan mal, excepto por la parte en la que, ya terminando la cena, y Harry aun no les ha dicho que Draco está embarazado.

—x—

Dos semanas después, Harry saca su calendario para organizar una reunión con el emisario búlgaro, y se da cuenta de que ha dormido en el apartamento de Draco durante las últimas cinco semanas. No tres noches de siete, en esas cinco semanas, sino las semanas completas.

Y Draco todavía no lo echa. Lo que es muy raro, porque Draco suele echarlo después de una semana, máximo. Usualmente en un domingo, cuando cena con sus padres. Pero, últimamente, Harry ha ido a cada una de esas cenas, y de algún modo, siempre vuelve a casa de Draco al terminar. Qué bueno que no tiene una mascota, porque a esas alturas ya se habría olvidado de alimentarlo por todo el sexo alocado, perverso y lleno de hormonas que Draco ha estado exigiéndole sin parar.

Harry es terrible para eso de la responsabilidad. Es probable que nunca deba ser pad…

 _Oh, joder._

—x—

A la mitad del cuarto mes de Draco, Harry lo convence para que le deje acompañarlo a la cita con el sanador. Desde la primera, cuando se enteraron de que iban a ser padres, Harry siempre se hallaba trabajando, cuando Draco iba a sus citas. Su estatus como uno de los reporteros más prominentes de _El Profeta_ , y la necesidad de salir a horas diferentes para obtener una historia en particular, le daba la flexibilidad de horario que no habría tenido de ser parte del equipo de Aurores.

Pero, ahí estaba, y ahí estaba el sanador, señalando con su varita con emoción, hacia el holograma proyectado sobre el abdomen del rubio.

—Su puta madre.

Eso fue lo que había dicho Draco cuando el mismo sanador había vuelto con los resultados iniciales de los análisis, que le dijeron que Draco no había estado enfermo toda la semana por una gripe tardía que había estado rondando el ministerio (y, por ende, la prensa que pasaba el tiempo por ahí).

El rubio lo dice de nuevo ahora, porque es igualmente apropiado. Harry lo ha arrastrado de nuevo a uno de esos escenarios que parecen historias que pasan en la noche por la WWN (1).

—Dos —repite Harry, con la cabeza de lado. —Qué… —Ni siquiera puede formular la pregunta. Así de ido está.

El sanador señala una extraña y blanda área y luego otra extraña y blanda área.

—Niñas.

—¿ _Así_ es como se ve una vagina? —pregunta Draco, apoyándose sobre los codos para mirar más de cerca—. Es tan extraño.

—Tú eres extraño —dice Harry ausentemente, y el sanador parece estar de acuerdo. Éste mueve la varita y el holograma gira, y luego, joder, pueden ver dos cabezas. En dos cuerpos separados, afortunadamente. Luego, pregunta: —¿En serio nunca antes has visto una?

Draco lo mira de lado, con intención.

—Soy gay, idiota.

Harry se encoge de hombros.

—Pensé que habrías, no sé, experimentado.

—Lo hice —dice Draco—. Con hombres. —Vuelve a mirar al sanador y dice: —Estoy muy decepcionado, sanador Gaelan. Le dije a Potter que, si quería un heredero, tendría que llevarlo dentro él mismo, y ahora usted me está diciendo que, una vez más, consigue algo gratis porque es un suertudo hijo de bruja (2).

Harry asiente para confirmarlo, y luego el senador Gaelan lo mira, incómodo.

—Solía pelear contra ello, pero ahora sólo lo acepto. —Acerca su silla a la cama, y toma la mano del rubio, entrelazando los dedos—. Gracias por el bebé gratis, _bebé_.

Draco gruñe y se deja caer sobre la cama de nuevo.

—Todo un placer —dice, y el sarcasmo escurre de su voz.

Para cuando salen de San Mungo, Harry mira alegremente la impresión de sus hijas, con aspecto de amibas, nadando dentro del estómago de Draco, y siente como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa.

—Supongo que ahora es un buen momento para contarles a nuestras familias —dice Draco.

Excepto que… Harry y Lucius han conseguido desarrollar una especia de odio mutuo que le funciona bien al moreno. Harry aún no le pone sal a nada de lo que come con los Malfoy, pero sospecha que un día solo estará cubierto por un fuerte vomitivo, en vez de arsénico nivel profesional. Están llegando a un punto cómodo, tanto que podrían pasar una semana de vacaciones en la misma región y probablemente volver a casa a salvo después.

Así que no se siente ansioso por el hecho de que tendrá que decirle al hombre, en poco tiempo, que embarazó a su hijo. Y que son gemelos. Que ambas son niñas. Y Draco ya dijo que una puede ser una Potter. Simplemente aprecia su vida lo suficiente como para al menos esperar a que nazcan sus hijas, antes de que sus abuelos le pongan precio a su cabeza.

—x—

Esa tarde, Harry decide que tendrá que contarles a los Weasley primero. Como un primer ensayo. Aun cuando los Weasley decidan odiarlo por dormir con (preñar, compartir apartamento, probablemente tener una relación con, y en su momento criar hijos con) un Malfoy, al menos no lo matarán o utilizarán extensos recursos monetarios para hacer que lo echen de su empleo y la prensa lo arruine. Draco podrá ser reportero, pero su padre aún controla la mayor parte monetaria.

Así que, el siguiente sábado, Harry le dice a Molly que llevará a un invitado a la semanal Celebración de Fin de Semana Weasley, como a Arthur le gusta decirle. Luego, le dice a Draco que él va a ser el invitado a la Celebración de Fin de Semana Weasley.

—¿Debería llevar corbata? —pregunta Draco.

—No, guárdala para esta noche y nuestra cabecera —dice Harry. Luego, le arroja a Draco un par de pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta que dice "Cuddly Chudley" en color naranja brillante. Draco la mira con desagrado, pero cuando Harry añade: "Me pondré lubricante y te montaré por una hora si te la pones", mete la cabeza por el hueco al instante. El vientre del rubio comienza a hacerse grande rápido, pero no tanto como para no poder follar con Harry. En público, se suaviza el efecto con un glamour que se pone al salir al trabajo o de compras. No puede ocultarla por completo, pero se ve como si estuviera ganando peso en lugar de estar llevando dos humanos adicionales.

Molly no está sorprendida para nada cuando Harry aparece con Draco, lo que es algo inesperado.

—Oh, hola, querido. Me preguntaba si alguna vez iba a poder conocerte. Ron me cuenta que tú y Harry trabajan juntos todo el tiempo.

—Me pasa quiénes son sus superiores corruptos —confirma Draco—. Es una relación simbiótica.

—¿Y qué obtiene Harry a cambio, entonces? —pregunta Hermione, tomando vino de una copa, mientras se recarga sobre la mesa de la cocina. Harry y Draco la miran con expresión idéntica, pero ella dice: —Si es simbiótica, él también está recibiendo algo.

—Un dolor de cabeza, probablemente —dice Ron—. Eso es lo que a mí siempre me da cuando Malfoy o Bones entran a mi oficina.

—Draco es muy bueno para, em… — _¿Sexo oral? ¿La posición de vaqueo invertido? ¿Sexo por la mañana?_ —La pintura —decide Harry, lanzándole a Draco una mirada confusa como para decir "¿Cuál es mi problema? ¿De dónde me saco estas ideas?"—. Me está ayudando a reparar Grimmauld.

—Oh, eso es maravilloso —dice Hermione—. Asegúrate de usar el hechizo correcto para deshacerte de toda esa pintura de plomo. Me preocupa llevar a Rose allá. Probablemente se comería los pedazos de pintura del suelo.

 _¿Pintura de plomo?_ , piensa Harry, preocupado. No puede llevar a sus hijas a un lugar lleno de pintura de plomo, y es probable que tengan que mudarse allá porque el apartamento de Draco es solamente un estudio. No hay forma de que los cuatro puedan vivir ahí juntos. Grimmauld tiene seis dormitorios y un jardín. En definitiva, es una mejor idea, pero si hay pintura de plomo y, oh Merlín, probablemente hay asbesto en la jodida pared de yeso o…

—Me alegra que por fin estés sentando cabeza —dice Molly, confundiendo a Harry todavía más. ¿Sentar cabeza? ¿Acaso lo sabían? —No es bueno que un joven hombre no tenga un lugar para echar raíces.

—Oh, em, sí —dice Harry.

—Malfoy, te estás poniendo un poco gordo, ¿no? —dice Ron—. El trabajo de escritorio no te está funcionando.

Este es el momento perfecto para decir: "De hecho, Draco está embarazado", y el rubio parece pensar lo mismo, a juzgar por la mirada que le echa a Harry. El moreno parpadea rápido, aun pensando en los potenciales cancerígenos en la única casa que tienen entre los dos, que no sea un estudio o esté habitado por Malfoys. No dice nada.

—¡Ronald! —lo regaña Molly, al tiempo que Hermione lo golpea en la parte trasera de la cabeza. Draco da una respuesta mordaz y, de todas formas, lo suficientemente amable para un Fin de Semana Weasley, y la conversación y la vida continúa. Harry no sabe a dónde se va el tiempo. Come automáticamente, solo poniéndole media atención al sabor de la comida o a la feliz conversación a su alrededor. Para cuando todos se dirigen a la chimenea y los ojos de Draco están cerrándose del cansancio, Harry aún no ha dicho nada acerca de su nueva membresía al club de los padres. Pero, por Merlín, la _pintura de plomo_. Tiene que arreglar esa mierda.

—x—

Harry se toma una semana libre, compra una docena de galones de pintura color crema y un libro llamado "Cómo hacer que tu mortal casa mágica sea a prueba de bebés", y cubre sin mucho cuidado aquellos muebles con los que Draco tiene menos problemas. Se pasa la noche entera pintando. Draco llega por la chimenea el martes, mira la pintura seca en el cabello de Harry y su overol (trataba de ser auténtico) y bufa.

—¿Estás anidando?

—¿Qué? —dice Harry.

Draco entra más al salón, siendo cuidadoso de no pisar las salpicaduras de pintura en la alfombra, algo que Harry no se había molestado en cubrir, dado que solo iba a romperla. De hecho, quizá debería haberla roto primero, pero habría tenido que cubrir los pisos de madera. Como sea.

— _Tú_ —dice Draco, sonriendo—, estás anidando. Ni siquiera eres el embarazado.

—¿Qué es anidar? ¿Así como un pájaro? No soy un pájaro.

—Es lo mismo —dice Draco—. ¿En verdad quieres que vivamos todos aquí, una vez que nazcan? —Esto se siente como un momento importante. Harry se inclina para dejar el rodillo en la bandeja, antes de enderezarse de nuevo.

—¿Y tú lo quieres? —pregunta Harry.

Draco rueda los ojos.

—Iba a comenzar a buscar un nuevo apartamento la semana que viene. Ya contacté a mi agente de bienes raíces, para poner el mío a la venta, pero, digo, hay muy pocos lugares decentes en la ciudad, y me rehúso a vivir fuera de Londres otra vez. Mis padres pueden quedarse con sus idílicos retiros pastorales, pero yo ya pasé suficiente tiempo en Wiltshire.

—Grimmauld está en Londres —dice Harry.

—Obviamente —dice Draco—. Pero no hemos hablado realmente acerca de qué vamos a hacer ahora que, bueno…

—Sí —dice Harry, lo sé—. Se miraron fijamente por un momento muy íntimo, y en el estómago de Harry comienza esa sensación que suele llegar cuando Draco lo mira con intención.

—Anoche fue la primera noche que no dormiste en mi apartamento en dos meses —dice Draco.

—Fue horrible —dice Harry—. No podía dormir sin ti. He estado pintando alrededor de dieciocho horas. Antes de eso, estuve desvaneciendo la pintura de plomo de la casa. ¿Sabías que para deshacerte de esa pintura se necesita un encantamiento especial, con regulación? Tiene que ir a unos centros de contención específicos, o el ministerio te pone una multa de unos mil galeones por riesgo público. Y había dos _boggarts_ en la chimenea de arriba. Ahora entiendo por qué no ha funcionado en años. Y…

—Harry… —dice Draco. El hombre deja de parlotear.

—¿Sí?

—Estaba pensando que quizá deberíamos intentar estar sin las pausas entre las sesiones de sexo. Pensé que estabas pensando lo mismo, pero luego no viniste a casa anoche y… ¿Estaba equivocado?

 _A casa_. Harry pasa saliva.

—No estabas equivocado —dice.

Un momento pasa, y Draco le sonríe. Esa sonrisa secreta que reserva para Harry mientras el resto del mundo recibe su mueca del "Batallón de Perras". Harry pierde el aliento con un gran torbellino, dejando sus piernas temblorosas y su cabeza confundida. Merlín, ama esa sonrisa. Da dos pasos hacia delante decididamente y se dobla para abrazar los muslos de Draco, ignorando su grito por la pintura en su túnica. Alza a Draco y lo lleva por las escaleras al dormitorio en el que no ha pasado la noche en seis semanas.

—Merlín, estás pesado —dice Harry entre dientes, en el décimo escalón.

—Jódete —dice Draco, antes de inclinarse para besarlo. Se tambalean en los escalones por un momento; no porque Draco esté pesado, sino porque hace que sus piernas se pongan débiles. Harry gruñe en el beso y los lleva a ambos hasta arriba. No fue _a casa_ anoche no porque no estuviera en el apartamento de Draco, sino porque no estaba _con_ Draco. No importa donde vivan, solo importa que vivan juntos.

—x—

Harry está jodidamente aliviado de que la gestación mágica solo tome siete meses porque, para cuando Draco llega a los seis, Harry está a un culo de Snidget de estrangularlo. Fuera el padre (¿O madre? Siendo honestos, todavía no está al tanto del término correcto, quizá debería preguntarle a Hermione. Excepto que, _oh, espera…_ ) de sus hijas o no. Draco está más irritable que lo usual, más perra que el estándar de su Batallón, más preocupado por su cintura (o falta de ella) que lo normal. Harry acaba de _desdoxyficar_ el baño de arriba, a pesar de que falta menos de un mes para que sus hijas lleguen. Grimmauld Place no está siquiera cerca de ser seguro para las niñas aún, así que en verdad está en las últimas.

Y ahora Draco lo está corriendo de la casa. De su propia casa. Bueno, es de ambos, ya que Harry lo añadió en las escrituras, pero _en serio_ … Él había llegado primero.

—¡Lo digo en serio! —dice Draco, con el rostro enrojecido. Es extrañamente entrañable, pues le recuerda a Harry el sonrojo que aparece en su rostro cuando está a punto de correrse, solo que esta vez ha estado llorando—. Vete.

—Pero, bebé —dice Harry—. Vamos. No fue mi intención. Fue un accidente.

Draco se sorbe la nariz.

—Eso es irrelevante. La destruiste. _Nos_ destruiste. —Eso es irse a los extremos, en la opinión de Harry. En la punta de la lengua tiene el "Solo era una jodida camisa", pero es obvio que es más inteligente que eso. Por poco.

—Pensé que solo eran las prendas rojas las que no debían lavarse con otras cosas —trata de decir. Draco hace una mueca y le arroja que anteriormente blanca, ahora naranja, camisa a Harry. Golpea su rostro y cae al suelo.

—¡El naranja es un derivado del rojo, imbécil!

Harry gime. Por Merlín, el hecho de que hable con malas palabras hace que Draco se vea más sexy. Puede sentir cómo se pone duro y, en verdad, lo único que querría ahora es sacar ambas pollas, invocar un poco de aceite de oliva de la cocina, y frotar ambos cuerpos juntos, sin detenerse, o al menos hasta que se hayan corrido tres o cuatro veces. Le gusta cómo se siente el estómago de Draco entre ambos, casi tanto como le gustaba la firmeza del plano vientre que había estado antes. De hecho, quizá le gusta tanto como antes, ahora que lo piensa. Quizá…

—Potter —gruñe Draco, y Harry se da cuenta de que, inconscientemente, ha dado varios pasos hacia delante, y ha comenzado a frotar su pene contra la cadera del rubio.

—Te compraré tres de ella —dice Harry. Draco sorbe la nariz—. Y tiraré la camiseta de los Chudley Cannons —añade incitadoramente. Draco se relaja un poco.

—¿Puedo quemarla, mejor? —pregunta, sorbiendo la nariz de nuevo. Harry entierra su nariz en el hueco del cuello, inhalando su delicioso olor masculino.

—Sí, bebé. Lo que quieras. Solo baja conmigo a la cocina.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Draco, con sospecha.

Harry lo toma de la mano y comienza a jalarlo hacia las escaleras del sótano.

—Aceite de oliva —dice—. Y esa gran mesa —añade, urdiendo un plan mientras comienzan a bajar—. Y tú, desnudo por las siguientes tres o cuatro horas. Quizá más.

Draco bufa, pero por su disminuida resistencia, Harry puede notar que se siente intrigado por la idea. Bien. Después de tres años, ha aprendido finalmente a cómo calmar a un Draco alterado. En verdad no tiene idea de qué hará con los berrinches de un niño, pero ciertamente no se parecerán en nada a cómo resolverá el de su hombre. Arruga la nariz por el indebido pensamiento. _Qué asco_.

—x—

Dos semanas antes de la fecha de parto, parece que Draco decide que es un buen momento para dar a luz.

Hay una conferencia de prensa en el ministerio, cuando Harry lo ve tocarse el estómago y apoyarse contra la pared. Harry baja del podio y llega al lado de Draco tan rápido que no están tan convencido de que no se apareció.

—¿Qué sucede? —susurra rápidamente—. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Draco hace una mueca. Se deja caer contra el moreno, dejando que éste soporte su peso y, en ese momento, Harry sabe que no hay forma de que esto no sea una emergencia. El Batallón de Perras no muestra debilidad en público.

—Oh, joder —dice Harry, comprensiblemente asustado—. Joder, joder, joder, que Merlín me folle.

—No —dice Draco, jadeando—. Solo… solo yo te follo.

No es alto, pero tienen tanta atención sobre ellos que Harry sabe que quien jadeó por la sorpresa, cerca de ellos, escucharon correctamente. El glamour de Draco comienza a fallar, y su barriga brilla como un espejismo frente a la ilusión que usualmente es ante el público, pero a Harry no podría importarle menos en este momento. Se inclina para pasar los brazos por debajo de la espalda y los muslos del rubio, lo levanta, y corre hacia las chimeneas, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Porque así es. El hombre al que…

 _Joder_.

El hombre al que _ama_ está en labor de parto dos semanas adelantado, y Harry _no_ permitirá que algo le pase a él o a sus hijas.

—x—

Draco respira rápidamente, con una sensación entre pánico y dolor y, probablemente, otra parte de ira hacia Harry, por haberlo dejado así.

—Te odio —dice entre dientes el rubio.

—Cálmate —dice Harry con tranquilidad, acariciando su frente con la mano.

—Tú primero, perdedor —gruñe el rubio, entre jadeos. Las contracciones son cada vez más rápidas, mucho más de lo que, según Harry sabe, sucede con los muggles. El sanador Gaelan está junto a la cama, haciendo análisis muy lentamente.

—Son prematuras, pero están bien desarrolladas. Tengo confianza en que, si las sacamos a ambas, estarán perfectamente sanas. Los partos prematuros no son raros en embarazos masculinos. Comenzaremos la extracción en, en, unos veinte minutos —dice el sanador, completamente insensible a la mirada asesina del rubio.

Harry, por otra parte, es muy sensible a ella. Toma al sanador por el frente de su túnica, lo jala hacia sí y le dice gruñendo:

—Comenzará la extracción _ahora_ o _acabaré con usted_.

El sanador Gaelan asiente una vez, lanza un tembloroso _patronus_ por el corredor detrás de él, y una docena de medimagos y medibrujas entran corriendo. Harry le lanza una última mirada de advertencia, y luego regresa a su lugar junto a Draco, para sufrir estoicamente la sistemática destrucción de cada uno de sus metacarpos (3).

—x—

Al terminar, ambos piensan, casi al mismo tiempo, que no han hablado, o siquiera pensado, en potenciales nombres para sus hijas. Esa, supone Harry, es la razón por la que los hombres no deberían tener bebés por su cuenta. Necesitan a una mujer que recuerde nombrarlo.

Con pena, Draco acepta que cada uno nombre a su heredera. Son muy parecidas: ambas con cabello rubio y un color de ojos indeterminado, asó que no tiene caso elegir por parecido familiar. Draco pide a la que salió primero, pero no ha podido dejar de ver a ninguna de las dos. Y tampoco Harry, en realidad.

Harry sonríe al ver a la Gemela Dos.

—Lily James Potter —decide.

—Oh, por el amor de Merlín —dice Draco, dejándose caer sobre la cama—. Es solo una niña. No necesita que le impongas todos tus traumas. No ha hecho nada para merecerlo aún. Déjale este chantaje emocional para cuando vuelva a casa en sexto año comprometida con un Hufflepuff.

—Podríamos llamarla LJ —añade Harry, impasible.

Draco lo fulmina con la mirada y luego, lentamente, sonríe de lado.

—Bien, entonces la mía será Narcissa Lucius Malfoy.

Harry lo mira boquiabierto.

—¡Eso no es justo! Tu padre es un idiota homicida con antecedentes penales, y esos nombres ni siquiera suenan bien. ¡Son demasiadas sílabas!

—Podríamos llamarla Narcius, o quizá Lucissa. ¿Cuál te parece mejor?

—Me gusta más el que no esté relacionado a ninguno de nuestros padres.

—¿Salazina? —pregunta Draco inocentemente.

—¿Godrica? —replica Harry, con las cejas alzadas.

—¿Por qué no les ponen nombres que no harán que las golpeen? —sugiere una voz desde la puerta, y ambos se quedan paralizados. Harry ve cómo Draco pone los ojos como platos, su cuerpo se tensa y, lentamente, Harry se gira para mirar la puerta del cuarto. Siente cómo la sangre de su rostro lo abandona. Ron está ahí, con las cejas alzadas, esperando respuesta a su sugerencia. A su lado, Hermione tiene a Rose, que está chupando ferozmente un chupete, apoyada en una cadera. Pero, lo que es peor, es que atrás de ellos están los Malfoy, que se ven demasiado impresionados como para hablar.

Hermione es la primera en recuperarse.

—Oh, Harry —dice, dándole a Ron su hija y deslizándose dentro de la habitación. Se inclina hacia delante y lo envuelve entre sus brazos. Aun divertido, aterrorizado y sorprendido, Harry la abraza automáticamente. Escucha su sorbido y luego siente las pequeñas gotas de humedad golpear su cuello. Arruga la nariz. Justo entonces, Ron acomoda a Rose en una cómoda silla por la puerta y avanza para intervenir. Porque es un increíble mejor amigo.

—Hermione, deja al hombre respirar —dice—. Acaba de convertirse en padre.

—¡Lo sé! —dice Hermione entre llantos, y abraza a Harry todavía más fuerte, antes de separarse de él y, cuidadosamente, abrazar a Draco. El rubio mira al moreno por encima de la cabeza de la mujer, con miedo, dándole palmadas incómodas en la espalda y tratando de que la Gemela Uno no reciba en el rostro un golpe del cabello esponjado de la castaña.

Finalmente, se pone de pie de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no nos contaste? —preguntó, sorbiéndose la nariz.

—Sí, en verdad —añade Ron—. ¿Qué cojones, Harry? ¿Por qué tuve que enterarme por Dawlish que tú y el idiota habían venido a San Mungo por una chimenea, en pánico?

—¿Y por qué… —intervino Lucius por fin, con la voz baja y amenazante — tu madre y yo tuvimos que enterarnos por el jod… maldito tapiz familiar, que ya tienes un heredero?

—Oh, mierda —dice Draco en voz baja. Se gira hacia Harry, haciendo una mueca—. Olvidé que una alarma sonaba cuando fuera que había un nuevo Malfoy.

—Íbamos a contarles —dice Harry. Draco lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados—. En serio —continúa—. Teníamos una apuesta y todo eso. Perdí, por cierto, así que se suponía que yo debía decir algo cada vez que íbamos a cenar, pero… —Dejó de hablar, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Se acobardó —provee Draco.

Harry lo mira por encima del hombro con enojo.

—Tú también lo habrías hecho, Slytherin.

Draco se encoge de hombros como respuesta, acercado a la Gemela Uno a su pecho y apretándola con fuerza. La Gemela Dos comienza a hacer su lloriqueo de bebé y Harry procede a ignorar a todos en el cuarto para volverse loco apropiadamente.

—¡Sanador, ayuda! —grita. Una medibruja entra corriendo, con la varita en mano—. ¡Algo anda mal! —dice el moreno—. Algo le duele.

La medibruja le quita a la Gemela Dos y rueda los ojos.

—Tiene hambre, señor Potter. Mandaré a otra medibruja con la leche, para que les enseñe a ambos cómo alimentarlas.

Cuando sale de nuevo, Ron ríe por lo bajo. Harry lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados, pero eso solo hace que Ron ría con más ganas.

—A ver si te hago padrino —dice Harry. Ron niega con la cabeza, sonriendo todavía.

—¿Cómo las llamarán? —pregunta Narcissa. Se detiene con delicadeza—. Espero que no le pongas Narcius, querido —agrega.

—O Lucissa —dice Lucius, con un aspecto de estar a punto de vomitar.

Draco se encoge de hombros.

—Probablemente debamos pensarlo una semana, más o menos. Bebé Malfoy está bien por ahora. —Mira a ambas bebés y hace una mueca—. De hecho, es probable que las confundamos antes de siquiera dejar el hospital, así que bien podríamos quedarnos con Una de las Dos Hijas para ambas, hasta que establezcamos un sistema de identificación.

—Mamá está convencido de que el bebé al que originalmente nombró George terminó siendo llamado Fred su vida entera —agrega Ron.

Hermione ríe.

—Estoy segura de que ellos tuvieron algo que ver en ello. —Luego, dice: — ¿Por qué no les ponen brazaletes que digan Bebé Malfoy y Bebé Potter?

—Tan obvio y tan efectivo —dice Harry. Toca la muñeca de la segunda niña con su varita y un brazalete se materializa, comprobando su comentario. Repite el proceso con la primera. Draco le sonríe, de la forma en la que no lo hace en público. Harry se derrite tan rápido que casi teme tirar a la bebé Potter.

Cuando está consciente del mundo fuera de Draco y sus hijas de nuevo, comprende que el cuarto se ha vaciado, y que solo son ellos cuatro. Draco se acomoda, ofreciendo en silencio la mitad de la cama del hospital para Harry y la bebé Potter. Con cuidado, Harry se acomoda para subirse a la cama, tratando de no mover a ninguna de sus bebés. Es increíble cómo esas extrañas amibas se convirtieran en esto. (En secreto, Harry espera que una de ellas termine siendo Hufflepuff, solo para molestar a Draco).

El rubio apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y cierra los ojos, exhausto. Cuando la medibruja regresa con dos botellas llenas de lecha, Draco los abre de nuevo para alimentar a la bebé Malfoy. A Harry le gusta la sensación de su cabeza en su hombro, mientras sus hijas comen sobre su pecho. Le gusta la sensación de ser padre. Le gusta la sensación de estar haciéndolo con Draco.

—Te amo, ¿sabes? —dice en voz baja.

Siente cómo Draco se tensa a su lado, solo por un segundo.

—Yo… —dice el rubio y, por un momento, Harry teme que no vaya a responder nada. Pero han estado juntos por tres jodidos años. Hasta en sus separaciones, no había habido nadie, al menos no para Harry, y estaba casi seguro que tampoco para Draco. Eran pausas de formalidad. Para declarar que "no eran algo serio". Lo que era una idiotez. Una parte de él piensa que lo sabía incluso desde el primer año. Ya fueran enemigos, amigos, o amantes, él y Draco nunca habían sido "nada serio". Siempre habían hecho todo al máximo—. Yo también te amo —dice Draco por fin.

—Amo que estemos haciendo esto juntos —añade Harry, con el corazón henchido—. No querría hacer esto con alguien más.

—Joder, Harry —susurra Draco después de un momento. Su voz está una octava más arriba—. Mis hormonas siguen jodidas. No puedes decir cosas como esas. Tienes que dejar de ser tan increíble.

Harry sonríe de lado y estira la mano para pasar sus dedos por el cabello rubio de la bebé Potter.

—Tú primero, perdedor.

FIN

* * *

(1) Estación de radio mágica.

(2) En lugar de "hijo de perra", puse "hijo de bruja".

(3) En el original, la autora le puso metatarsos, pero esos son los huesos de los pies. Recordemos que, idealmente, la embarazada aprieta la mano del esposo, no el pie. Entonces, le puse metacarpos.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Ya me debía a mí mismo terminar esto… Y se los debía a ustedes porque sabía que les iba a encantar…

 **Adigium21**


End file.
